Love Without Limits
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: Chuck and Blair's season 3 Valentine's Day.


"Last year, Chuck and I, honored Valentine's Day by staging our very own bacchanal." I have been wanting to write this missing moment ever since Blair uttered those words in season 4. So here is my Valentine to all my lovely readers. Enjoy! Please remember this is rated M for a reason. You should also know this takes place during season 3 sometime between episodes 15 & 16.

* * *

Valentine's Day had never been a day of celebration for Chuck Bass. He usually spent it the same way he spent most days; boozing, partying and having sex with a girl or two. It was always just another day to him. Of course all that changed the moment he said those three words, eight letters to a woman who saw every holiday as an opportunity to celebrate in the grandest of ways possible.

Since Christmas Chuck had been under unbelievable stress. Between the arrival of his mother, Elizabeth Fisher, into his life and his uncle to the law suit and having to hand over control of his beloved Empire to Elizabeth, Chuck had been less than receptive to celebrations of any kind. Blair Waldorf being Blair Waldorf though had decided that enough was enough. There was no way she was going to let him sulk on the one day that was meant to celebrate their love.

She had snuck out of bed at eight leaving her exhausted boyfriend sound asleep. He was barely sleeping these days and she was all to happy to leave him in peace. She met room service in the kitchen where she rearranged the chocolate eclairs, bacon scones, eggs, toast, fruit and coffee service to her liking on the tray. She tucked the Times and the Wall Street Journal on the side along with her copy of Women's Wear Daily before nodding her head once in approval.

She dismissed the room service attendant and waiting to hear the doors of the elevator close before she untied and slipped her robe from her body letting it pool to the floor. She was left in a red, sheer lace negligee that Chuck had gifted her for Christmas. She briefly gave thanks for Nate being at her house with Serena before heading back to the bedroom where she pushed the doors to and carefully rolled their breakfast into the room.

Chuck hearing the rattle of dishes slowly rolled over and reluctantly opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him was his gorgeous girlfriend standing with her back to him dressed in nothing but gossamer lace. She was bent slightly over the room service cart and he could just see the plump curves of the bottom of her ass cheeks. He was instantly hard.

"Hey," he whispered huskily.

Blair who had just dipped a finger into the whipped cream turned around slightly shocked that he was awake. "Good morning," she slipped her finger into her mouth sucking the thick cream from it. "And happy Valentine's Day. Sorry I woke you."

He looked her over from her head to her perfectly painted red toenails with hooded eyes. "I'm not." He crooked a finger at her. "Get over here."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder before sauntering towards the bed. When she was within arms reach he grabbed her pulling her down on top of him. She squealed as he rolled them over and he settled himself between her thighs.

Her hands shoved into his hair before pulling him down for a deep, passionate kiss.

He slowly started to make his way along her neck pulling the thin silk strap of her negligee from her shoulder. He exposed her right breast before taking her erect nipple into his mouth.

Blair moaned and arched her back slightly. "Chuck," she panted, "our breakfast is going to get cold."

He released her nipple and started to kiss his way down her body. When he reached her stomach he pushed her thighs wide. The lace nightgown slipped up to her waist exposing herself to him. "Who needs room service when there's the most delicious feast right her between your thighs."

And with that statement he buried himself between her legs using his very talented tongue to bring her to an earthshattering orgasm in five minutes flat. Before she even had time to catch her breath he was covering her body with his own and entering her with one deep, hard thrust.

Thirty minutes later they both laid spent and completely satisfied. Chuck glanced over at Blair, who was lying on her stomach. He had removed her negligee at some point and she was completely naked. He reached out running a hand over her right butt cheek before squeezing it.

"Hmm," she moaned, "I can't move."

He smirked down at her before giving her bottom another squeeze. "Not even for a bacon scone?" He leaned over placing a kiss to the side of her neck. "I know how much you love them." Chuck got up pulling on his robe as he crossed over to the cart. He pushed it over to the side of the bed before settling himself back against the headboard. He started to make her a plate.

Blair sighed and stretched as she slowly rolled over. She glanced around looking for her nightgown finally spying it at the bottom of the bed. She reached out grabbing it.

Chuck glanced at her. "Why are you bothering with that?" He leaned over placing a kiss to her lips as he pulled the lace from her grasp.

She pulled away looking shocked. "Chuck, give it back."

He pushed the plate into her hands and tossed the red lace negligee onto the floor out of reach. "I prefer you like this. Besides," he poured a cup of coffee, "I'm just going to be taking it back off of you after breakfast." He turned back to look at her while taking a sip from his cup.

She rolled her eyes as she pulled the sheet up with one hand covering herself. "You're insatiable. And just so you know I'm only indulging you because it's Valentine's Day." She lifted the scone to her mouth taking a bite and moaning softly.

He smirked at her. "Whatever you say, Waldorf."

It was twenty minutes later when she truly indulged him; letting him add dollops of whipped cream wherever he pleased. To say breakfast was delicious and fulfilling was an understatement.

* * *

After a morning of lovemaking they finally forced themselves up to get ready. Chuck then whisked Blair off to Bvlgari where he told her she could pick out any piece she wanted. Serena had tipped him off that there was a particular gold bracelet that Blair had been pining for so he wasn't surprised when two minutes after walking into the shop on Fifth Avenue she had closed in on her prize.

It was a delicate gold bangle set all the way around with pave diamonds from their B. Zero 1 collection and it was a gorgeous choice. As the jeweler slid it onto her wrist she gasped and he knew no matter what it cost it was worth it just to see her eyes sparkle in that way. He told the salesman that they would take the matching earrings as well because it was shameful not to have a set of something so beautiful.

Blair kissed him thoroughly right there on the shop floor and ten minutes later their picture was all over Gossip Girl. There wasn't a girl on the UES that wasn't green with jealousy.

They spent the rest of the day together. Blair working on a paper and Chuck taking care of his business. Elizabeth was only going to be acting as a figurehead and he had to make sure everything would continue to run smoothly.

That night as they got ready Chuck complained. "Why are we going to this party again and not staying here in bed?" He eyed Blair in the mirror as she applied her red lipstick.

She pursed her lips before closing the tube. "Because my mother is hosting and that means we have zero choice in the matter." Eleanor had planned the party as a prelude to her fashion week pop up show. She turned to him reaching up adjusting his already perfect bowtie.

He placed his hands on her hips. "I am perfectly capable and willing to tell Eleanor Waldorf no. You're the push over."

Blair scoffed. "This from the man that literally canceled a meeting when she insisted we join her for tea." "Don't even pretend you can take on Eleanor."

Chuck sighed. "She can be very unrelenting sometimes."

Blair laughed softly as she ran her hand over the lapel of his jacket. "You don't need to tell me that. I've had nineteen years of it. Now don't sulk." She placed a light kiss to his lips so as not to smear her handiwork. "If you behave tonight, you'll be duly rewarded."

He squeezed her hips pulling her flush against him. "I may need some incentive for my good behavior."

She rolled her eyes. "You had plenty of incentive this morning and in the limo before lunch. I will however tell you that it will truly be worth the wait." She gave him one more kiss before turning from him and leaving him standing alone in the bathroom.

He glanced at his watch wondering how long they would actually have to stay at this party before being able to depart. Not soon enough for him of that he was sure. He took one last glance in the mirror before following her out.

* * *

If Chuck were being completely honest with himself the party wasn't all that bad. It was being held at the Standard and the crowd was perfectly chosen, the food was fantastic and the drink was top shelf. He had to hand it to Eleanor; the Waldorf's, as always, were quite the hosts. His only complaint would be that he hadn't seen much of Blair. She and Serena had been quite inseparable since their arrival and when she wasn't with her best friend she was on her phone or texting or conversing with party guests. He would be a little annoyed if he weren't enjoying the better than average single malt that was being provided.

He took a sip from his third glass as he scanned the room looking for Blair. He saw her laughing with Serena and one of her mother's clients. He wondered if an hour had been long enough to stay before leaving. She looked beautiful and he really just wanted to be alone in bed with her.

He turned to set his glass onto the bar when he felt a smack on his back.

"Chuck Bass, where the hell have you been, man?"

Chuck turned to face an old school friend. He squeezed Chuck's shoulder as Chuck held out his hand shaking it. "Well if it isn't Timmy Landers. How's Duke treating you?"

Timmy shrugged as he leaned against the bar. "I can't complain. The parties are awesome and the women are top notch. But seriously where the fuck have you been? I was home over break and didn't see you out at all."

Chuck slid his hands into his pockets. "Real life is happening. Not all of us are off partying in North Carolina. I'm running my businesses and traveling a bit."

Timmy leaned in a bit closer to Chuck. "And fucking Blair Waldorf." He raised his eyebrows at Chuck in a smarmy kind of way.

Immediately Chuck felt his anger spike and he clenched his jaw tightly before responding, "Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about."

Timmy knew immediately that he had gone too far. He took a step back and held up his hands. "Sorry man, I meant no disrespect. Blair is quite the catch; she always was." Timmy shook his head. "Look at you, man, all domesticated. Who would've ever have guessed that?"

Chuck shrugged. "It's not all work, Landers."

Timmy laughed. "Of course not. You are still Chuck Bass after all." He reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a clear packet filled with white powder. "Care to join us in a little party? This is the best stuff you'll ever try."

Just then Chuck spied Eleanor approaching over Timmy's shoulder. He snatched the packet and slid it into his pocket. Timmy was about to respond when Eleanor touched Chuck's elbow.

"Hello Charles, have you seen Blair?" She glanced at Timmy. "Hello Timothy. How is your mother? I thought she would be here tonight."

Timmy put on his most charming smile. "She's not feeling well so she sent me in her stead."

"Well I hope she is well enough to attend the show later in the week." She turned to face Chuck. "I wanted to discuss a few things with Blair."

Chuck glanced over to where Serena and Blair had been twenty minutes earlier and saw the booth empty. "She was with Serena a little bit ago but now I don't see either one of them."

Eleanor shook her head. "Tell her to find me when you see her." Chuck assured her he would and she nodded at Timmy before departing.

Timmy looked back at Chuck who decided he was done with this part of the evening as well. He reached out shaking Timmy's hand. "It was great catching up. We'll get together soon." He started to turn away when Timmy grabbed his arm. Chuck looked at his former classmate appalled.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Bass." Timmy raised his eyebrows at Chuck.

Chuck pulled his arm from Timmy's grasp and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I forgot my manners. Thanks for the gift." And with that he left Timmy standing there gawking in shock.

Fifteen minutes later he was starting to get annoyed. He couldn't find Blair anywhere and he was beyond ready to leave. He made his way to the last place he could think of; the ladies room. He brazenly pushed the door too and stepped into the lounge where he spied several young women reapplying lipstick and powdering their noses. They all looked at him as if he were insane.

"Excuse me ladies, but have any of you seen my girlfriend, Blair Waldorf?"

Like they didn't know who he was dating. The petite blonde girl at the end smiled seductively at him. "I actually saw her leave a while ago." She shoved her lipstick in her evening bag and sauntered over to him. "It's her loss if you ask me."

Chuck scoffed lightly before saying, "You wish," and turning around walked out the door.

He practically ran into Serena.

She did a double take checking to see if she had the right bathroom. "Chuck? What are you doing in the women's bathroom?" Her forehead wrinkled before she moaned, "Oh yuck, is Blair in there? Did you guys- "

"No, I'm actually looking for Blair." He felt his phone buzzing in his jacket pocket and reached in for it.

"Last I saw her she was taking a call from Dorota."

Chuck glanced down at his screen. It was a text from Blair. It read, "Arthur is waiting for you out front. He'll bring you to me." Chuck smirked down at the phone before glancing back up at his sister. "Found her," he held up his phone before placing a kiss against her cheek. "Tell Nathaniel I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Before Serena could respond he was off. She rolled her eyes as she entered the bathroom. There was no trying to understand those two.

* * *

Chuck knew almost instantly where they were headed and once they pulled up in front of the courtyard of the Palace Hotel he knew exactly which room to head to. He dismissed Arthur for the night and he rushed up to suite 1812.

He paused outside the door flooded with memories of their early days spent together here. He hadn't given up the suite for that exact reason. This was the perfect place to finish out their celebrations. He took a deep breath and straightened his tie before turning the door handle and entering the room.

He stopped dead in his tracks. The entire suite had been transformed. There were urns, large bowls full of black succulent grapes and assorted fruit, dark red wine in goblets, gossamer fabric hung from the walls, beautiful paintings of woodland nymphs and fairies in gardens were spaced around the room, there was soft music playing and he swore he could hear the sound of a fountain trickling off in the distance somewhere. The room looked like a candlelit, private paradise, their own Elysium.

Then his eyes fell on the most beautiful sight that paled everything else. Lying back on a red velvet divan (he wondered for a split second where the actual couch had been moved to) dressed in the sheerest ivory colored Grecian styled dress was his incredible girlfriend. Her hair was piled on top of her head and he could see a gold leaf headband of some sort woven around it. Her waist was cinched with a gold tasseled belt and the only jewelry she was wearing was what he had bought her earlier that day. To say she took his breath away was an understatement.

She smiled at him seductively as she popped a fat grape into her mouth chewing slowly before swallowing. She set the bowl onto the floor and stood up.

Her feet were bare and as he looked her over he realized she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath the diaphanous dress. He swallowed hard.

Blair took a breath before starting to cross to him. "Welcome to your own private bacchanal."

He looked over her Grecian style dress again and wondered if he should inform her that she was crossing Greek and Roman mythology but he decided against it. He wasn't one to mince words when it came to the prospect of a night of hedonistic revelry. He reached behind and closed the door.

Blair stopped in front of him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Tonight you are a god and I am your goddess. There is absolutely nothing that is off limits." She stood up on her tiptoes kissing him.

He returned her kiss as he slipped his arms around her waist sliding them down to grip her buttocks. He gave them a squeeze as he whispered against her lips, "Nothing?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

She whispered back, "Nothing." Her lips pressed against his one last time. "Pleasure is the only thing on the menu tonight along with a good burgundy." Her fingers traced along his neck following his collar to his bowtie. She made short work of removing it before pushing his jacket to the floor and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his dress shirt. She placed a kiss to his hair covered chest that was exposed by the open material.

Taking his hand, she led him over to the divan where he pulled his shirt from the confines of his trousers before sitting back.

Blair stared down at him for a second or two taking in his nonchalant form. He was so incredibly sexy in his complacent manner. She reached down picking up a goblet of wine and taking a sip before passing it to him.

He reached out taking it from her letting his fingers graze hers. As he took a drink his eyes never left hers.

She took a sip from her own glass before setting it aside. She needed him now. Sometimes she was still shocked by the amount of excitement she could feel deep in the pit of her stomach just by looking at him or the way she could become wet at just the sound of his voice. She often wondered if it was something she should mention to her therapist but she never did. This was the one disorder she never wanted to be cured of.

She straddled his thighs and cupped his face in her hands before placing her lips against his. Slowly their tongues entwined and a battle ensued. Blair felt starved as she shoved her fingers into his hair tugging tightly at the back of it. She wanted him now; buried deep inside her.

She ran her fingers along his chest and down to his trousers where she frantically unbuttoned them. She felt his hand cup her right breast as she slipped hers into his boxers. She released him from his pants and stroked his hard cock.

"I need you inside me now," she whispered breathlessly against his ear. She was already raising her hips as one hand gathered the skirt of her dress pulling it out of the way.

She felt Chuck's hands at her waist halting her from lifting herself up. Her eyes met his.

He was smirking at her. "What? No foreplay?" He slipped a hand between her legs. She was already extremely wet. He raised his eyebrows at her. "None needed I guess." He stroked her once before bringing his fingers to his lips.

He was the only man that could practically make her come with just a look. She felt her stomach flip as he slid a finger into his mouth.

She gave his erect cock a squeeze. "You're one to talk." She positioned herself over his hard dick and slowly slid down on him with a soft moan. Her eyes closed as her head fell back. Few things felt as good as this. As she slowly began to move she wrapped her arms back around his neck pulling him close.

"There's never a moment that I don't want you," he cupped her ass and squeezed as she continued to ride him. "I swear I'm in a constant state of arousal."

On the down stroke she stopped holding him deep inside her. She covered his mouth with hers giving in to an animalistic need to possess him. Nothing had ever made her feel more alive than sex with this man. She swore sometimes that the amount of need she had for him was unnatural.

She felt him flex his hips and she gave in and slowly started to move once more. As she began to quicken the pace she felt his hand move from her hip and slip between their bodies. When his finger stroked her clit she nearly screamed out as her head fell back. She bit down on her bottom lip as she continued to ride him hard.

When she finally came she buried her head into the side of his neck panting his name over and over. She slowly lifted herself a few more times until he gripped her hips tightly coming deep inside her.

She kissed the side of his neck before lifting her head and placing her lips against his. "I love you," she whispered, "so much."

He reached up cupping her cheeks. "I've never loved anyone or anything more than I love you. Thank you for this." He kissed her again.

She stood up taking his hand in hers and helped him to his feet. Chuck pulled his pants up as she refilled their wine glasses.

She handed his glass to him. "Let's take bath."

Chuck took a sip before following her to the bathroom.

Blair ran the bath before removing her belt and tossing it onto the marble floor reaching up she unhooked the single gold fastener holding the dress together on her shoulder. Chuck watched as the material fell to her waist. His eyes followed the dress as she pushed it past her hips and it pooled at her feet. She stepped out of it meeting his gaze as it came back up to her face.

"You are beyond beautiful." He swallowed hard as she closed the distance between them.

She reached out unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way. "You make me feel beautiful." She shoved the shirt from his shoulder and yanked it to the floor. She placed a kiss to his chest before reaching down and unbuttoning his pants. She slid her hands around his bare waist kissing him as she pushed her hands into the back of his trousers and into his boxers. She squeezed his butt before pulling away and coyly stepping into the water.

She settled herself back against the bath pillow reaching an arm out for him. "Come join me, my strong, powerful man."

Chuck didn't have to be asked twice and quickly shed the rest of his clothes before joining her. He lowered himself into the hot, soapy water before positioning himself between her thighs.

He sighed audibly as she ran a sponge over his shoulder and down his back. Her other hand was massaging his shoulder.

"You're so tense," she said placing a kiss to his ear.

He closed his eyes as she continued her ministrations. "You have no idea," he groaned.

She continued to massage his shoulders and back trying to relieve some of the tension. She knew he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and it saddened her in some ways. He was too young to be worried about so much. She placed a kiss between his shoulder blades as she set the sponge aside.

She then pulled him back against her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She kissed his cheek and laid her head back closing her eyes. They needed no words as they both soaked in the soothing water and slowly relaxed.

* * *

By the time the water was beginning to cool they were both feeling languid and calm. Reluctantly they got out wrapping themselves in the white fluffy robes hanging on the back of the bathroom door and headed out to the bedroom.

Blair poured them each a glass of champagne as Chuck reclined onto the bed. She gave him his glass and took a sip of hers before setting it aside on the bedside table. She then brought a tray of assorted fruits, nuts and macarons to the bed. She sat next to Chuck tucking her feet under her.

She picked up the bunch of grapes and plucked one from the vine feeding it to Chuck. He smiled at her as he took the grape and chewed it slowly. His hand stretched out to her exposed knee and he stroked it absentmindedly as she continued to feed him different treats from the tray.

Once they had had their fill of the food they drained their glasses. Blair was feeling the effects of the sugary macarons and bubbly champagne. Her arms felt heavy and her head was light.

Chuck watched her as she turned her back to him to set the tray onto the floor. She was bent over on her knees and her bottom was up and facing him. He reached out sliding his hand under her robe and up the back of her thigh.

She stopped where she was, hands flat against the mattress, holding her breath. His finger traced from her clit to the rim of her ass. He sat up without removing his hand.

He leaned over her pressing his mouth against her ear. "I want this," his thumb pressed against her bottom again. "Your last bit of virginity," he whispered huskily.

Blair couldn't breathe. They had done almost everything in the nearly year that they had been dating. Nothing was taboo and they had discussed this before but had never engaged in it. Blair wasn't completely opposed to trying. There was something about Chuck that made her want to do things she had never in a million years thought she would ever do before. She always felt safe and free with him and that made all the difference.

"Blair," he pressed his thumb against her tight hole again, "what are you thinking?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder. Her cheeks were flushed pink. "I'm thinking nothing is off limits tonight."

His dick instantly hardened. This was the last thing he could claim of hers. She had given him everything else and he couldn't be happier. No one had ever made him feel so loved. He kissed her deeply.

"Are you sure?" He stared at her intently.

She nodded taking her bottom lip between her teeth. "One hundred percent."

He searched her face. "I'm not going to be upset or angry if you don't wanna try this."

She sat up untying her robe. "Chuck," she slid it from her body, "I want to do this."

He kissed her again. "If you want to stop at any time you know the safe word."

"I know." She reached out to the bedside table and removed a bottle of lube from the drawer. She may have never engaged in the activity before but that didn't mean she was completely naïve about it either. She handed it to him.

His eyes locked with hers as he reached out for the bottle. As he slid it from her grasp their fingers touched and she released a small gasp. He set it aside before pulling her to himself and kissing her deeply. He wanted her to understand how much this gift meant to him. Yes, he had done this before but never with someone he cared about and loved the way he did Blair. In the past it was meaningless pleasure. This time it felt special. It was more about her than him and that made it feel like his first time too.

He slowly laid her back onto the mattress. He stared down at her looking over her beautiful body. He reached out running a finger along her cheek and jaw before finally tracing it over her bottom lip. He leaned down and covered her lips with his own as his hand slid over her breast cupping it in his palm.

He knew that in order for there to be as little discomfort and pain as possible she had to be relaxed and completely aroused. He also knew that she had to be prepared somewhat. She wasn't an escort he had picked up for the night. She was delicate and untouched in this way.

He spent a good five minutes exploring her body with his tongue and hands. There wasn't a place he hadn't kissed. He returned to her mouth and kissed her lips. He pushed his tongue in as his hand reached down between her legs. He pushed her thigh to the side before stroking her hot, wet center with his fingers. She moaned against his mouth as he slid his fingers to her ass. He fingered the tight hole before slowly pushing against it.

She let out a little squeak as his finger pushed past the tight rim of her entrance. Chuck pulled away from her looking down at her as he continued to push his finger in deeper.

"Are you okay?"

She bit her bottom lip as she nodded her head. Her cheeks were a deep shade of pink.

He slowly removed his finger before adding a second. She sucked in a sharp breath as her lips made a perfect O.

He could feel her starting to tighten up. He kissed her again. "Just relax. This will help make it a bit easier," he breathed against her mouth. He gazed down at her as he let her body accommodate his fingers.

"Are you ready?" He would never rush her but he was hoping she was because he was beyond so. The anticipation and foreplay had him ready to explode.

She reached between them and stroked his cock running her thumb across the head. It suddenly hit her how large he was. Would he fit?

"Blair," he noticed the change in her features and he had a pretty good idea of what she was thinking, "it's okay. It'll fit. We're always a perfect match." He kissed her wrinkled forehead. "Should we try?"

"Yes," she hissed as he removed his fingers. She cupped his cheek pulling him down for another kiss.

He placed his lips to her cheek resting his forehead against her temple. "I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you, too," she responded.

He slowly turned her over and helped her up onto her knees. Instinctively, she leaned forward on her forearms with her head to the side and her cheek resting against her arms. He was once again in awe of her and her ability to know just the right thing to do. He ran his hand from the back of her neck along her spine and over her absolutely gorgeous ass.

He had always been more of an ass man than a tits guy and Blair's ass was the best he'd ever seen. It was pure perfection.

Chuck leaned forward placing a kiss to her shoulder before moving behind her raised bottom. He took a deep breath. He knew he had to be gentle and slow with her. He picked up the bottle of lubricant and took his time prepping. He needed to rein himself in a bit. There were very few fantasies that he hadn't fulfilled but doing this with Blair was definitely one and it had him turned on like never before.

He placed his hands on her hips and gave them a squeeze before very slowly and carefully positioning himself against her.

Blair closed her eyes breathing deeply reminding herself to relax. As she felt him begin to penetrate her she inhaled sharply and he stopped moving immediately.

Blair pushed back the tiniest amount to signal that she was fine. "Don't stop," she whispered.

And he didn't.

Five minutes later he was spent. It had all been too much for him; the tightness of her, the sight of her gorgeous ass and her little gasps had all sent him quickly over the edge.

When he had finished he had immediately pulled her into his arms kissing her thoroughly before holding her tightly against himself. Blair laid her head against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. "Are you okay?"

She placed a kiss against his chest; she could feel his heartbeat racing. "It actually was a bit better than I thought it was going to be."

He was stroking her back. "Does this mean we can do it again?"

She lifted her head looking up at him. She smiled at him coyly. "Maybe; on special occasions."

He smiled down at her. "You are amazing."

Immediately she felt a rush of pride. She loved knowing that she made him happy and that he was pleased with her. It made her feel powerful to know that she was one of the few people in the world that could genuinely make Chuck Bass smile.

She leaned up placing a kiss to his lips. "I'm going to take a shower." She pushed herself up and began the trip to the bathroom. Just before going through the door she turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

"Absolutely," he sat up getting out of the bed. He would never turn down an invitation like that.

* * *

Blair stepped out of the shower wrapping herself in a towel. Chuck followed behind her. He slid his arms around her waist and placed a kiss to her neck.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he stepped over to the sink.

She shook her head bending over to pick up their discarded clothes from earlier. "No but I could go for more…" she trailed off as she spied something fall out of the pocket of Chuck's pants she had just picked up. She bent over snatching a small plastic bag filled with white powder off the floor. She held it up positive she knew exactly what it was.

Chuck, who had started to shave, glanced over at her. He saw the bag and immediately crossed over to her taking it from her.

She stared at him shocked. "Is that what I think it is?"

Chuck tossed it onto the marble counter and went back to shaving. "Landers gave it to me at the party." He looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I wasn't going to partake in it."

She shrugged as she tossed his pants onto the bench. "You can if you want to." She crossed over to him placing a kiss to his shoulder. She smiled at him in the mirror. "Nothing's off limits, remember?" She gave his towel covered right butt cheek a squeeze before turning around and walking out of the bathroom. She dropped her towel on the way.

Chuck stood there for a second or two in shock before realizing what she was implying. He quickly finished shaving, rinsed his face and picked up the small, plastic bag of coke. As he turned to leave the bathroom he spied her discarded gold belt lying on top of his pants. He reached out grabbing it on his way out.

He was ready to test her limits just a bit more.

Chuck found her naked laying back on the bed sipping a glass of champagne. Without taking his eyes off of her he sauntered over to the side of the bed where he tossed the plastic bag onto the bedside table. He then poured himself a glass of champagne and took a sip never breaking eye contact with her.

Blair could feel the heat of his gaze to her core. She swallowed the last of her drink before setting the glass aside.

"Are you going to join me?" She laid back onto the pillows stretching a little.

"Yes." Chuck drained his glass setting it down. He pulled the belt through his fingers testing its weight and pliability. Deciding it would serve his purpose he pulled his towel off. He reached out for her ankles and pulled her down the bed a bit before joining her.

He looped the belt in his grasp as he settled next to her. He slowly ran the cold, metal between her breasts and down to her stomach and back up again. He watched as goose bumps slowly rose up on her ivory skin and her nipples tightened.

Her breath hitched as he ran the belt over her left breast grazing the nipple with the gold tassel. She lifted her arms reaching out for him but he pushed them back down and over her head. He held them there clasped in his right hand while his left continued to explore her body.

As he trailed it over her hip and upper thigh he released her hands. He looked down at her. "Don't move."

She swallowed hard but left her arms above her head. She felt the cool metal trail along the inside of her thigh and she subconsciously opened her legs for him.

He smirked down at her. He watched her cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink as he ran the belt between her legs running the tassel over her clit.

She moaned. "Chuck, stop toying with me."

He then flicked his thumb over her clit. "But you're my favorite toy to play with." He leaned over her placing a kiss to her lips devouring her mouth as he slid two fingers deep inside her.

Instinctively her arms came down and wrapped around his neck trying to pull him closer.

Abruptly the kiss was ended and his hand was removed from between her thighs. Chuck sat up and Blair's eyes flew open. "What are you-"

Without a word he reached out and flipped her over. He placed a hand on her back preventing her from rolling back over. He placed his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "I told you not to move."

Blair's heart was racing and she was breathing hard and she was completely turned on.

He kissed her cheek. "I expect my playthings to behave." Without any warning he brought his hand down hard onto her ass.

She squeaked before lifting her bottom up just a miniscule amount.

Chuck didn't miss it and brought his hand down two more times before turning her onto her back. Her lips were parted and her skin was flush. He took her hands raising them above her head once again. This time he used her belt weaving it around her wrists and knotting them together before securing it to the rail across the top of the headboard.

"Now you'll do as you're told." He kissed her lips before trailing kisses down her throat and over her breast and taking her erect nipple into his mouth biting down on it softly.

Blair inhaled sharply pulling at the binding holding her arms in place. It wasn't all that secure and if she had really wanted to she could have easily pulled herself free but she didn't. She loved the feeling of helplessness sometimes. She was always so in control that it felt good to be free once in awhile.

Chuck ran his tongue over her nipple, soothing it, before getting up from the bed. Blair watched wondering what he was going to do. As he walked across the room and out the door she called his name but he didn't respond.

A few minutes later he returned carrying a small, black leather box. Blair's eyes followed him back to the bed. "What are you doing?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed opening the box. He rummaged in it for a second finding what he was looking for. Blair saw a glint of silver.

Chuck silently closed the box setting it aside before reaching out for the bag of coke. He turned back to Blair holding it aloft.

"I need a bit of a pick-me-up." He leaned over her kissing her. "You have completely worn me out." He opened the bag sprinkling out a small amount of the white powder onto her stomach. He glanced up at her. She was watching him intently and he could tell she was completely captivated by what he was doing.

He took his black card, which he had retrieved from his jacket pocket, and used it to cut two perfectly straight lines along her flat stomach. Her skin rippled slightly under his touch. He then took the silver tube and leaning over her inhaled first one line and then the second. He sat up tipping his head back and closing his eyes breathing deeply.

After a few seconds he opened his eyes shaking his head. "Wow, Landers wasn't kidding, this stuff is fucking fantastic."

He leaned back over her using his tongue to lick the residue off her skin. Sitting back up rubbing his tongue along his teeth he looked down at her.

She looked absolutely gorgeous; restrained and laid out before him. He inhaled again wiping at his nose before leaning down and capturing her mouth. His head was clear and sharp. He had forgotten how good this initial rush was.

He slid down next to her slipping his hand once again between her thighs. She was still wet and warm and she felt incredible. He pushed his fingers inside as he covered her mouth with his.

She moaned as his tongue plunged inside her mouth claiming her completely.

Suddenly he had to have her. He settled himself between her thighs hooking them over his arms opening her wide to him as he thrust deep. He let out a soft roar as he held himself fully inside her.

Blair's eyes had shut and her head was turned to the side. She was panting his name begging him for more. He swore he had never seen a sight more beautiful than that.

The feel of her hot core wrapped around his hard cock was almost too much for him. He slowly pulled nearly all the way out before plunging inside once again balls deep.

He continued this for a few minutes driving her nearly to the edge before stopping. He sat back on his knees letting her legs down. He needed to feel her hands on him. He reached up releasing the belt from the headboard and freeing her.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He grabbed her left leg and placed it against his shoulder as he reentered her pushing in to the hilt.

When he came ten minutes later he was feeling invincible; as if he could conquer the world. He knew this had everything to do with Blair and not the cocaine coursing through his veins.

He was still partially on top of her with his head on her chest; she was gently stroking the back of his neck. He closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths trying to stop his racing heart.

He knew he was too heavy for her so he rolled onto his back bringing her with him. He kissed her forehead as she settled into his arms.

"Thank you for the first Valentine's Day I've ever enjoyed." He squeezed her tightly.

Blair raised herself up. "I love you, Chuck." She kissed his lips before laying her head back down.

He closed his eyes knowing deep in his heart that she did. Within minutes they were both asleep.

* * *

Chuck woke with a jolt. It took him a minute to remember where he was. He glanced over and saw Blair sound asleep on her stomach next to him. Looking toward the sheer curtains he could see the beginning of the sun, just starting to rise, between the buildings. The room was doused in a soft grey light.

He felt unsettled and didn't know if it was the aftereffects of the coke and alcohol or something else. He pushed himself up and rested back against the headboard running a hand over his face and through his hair. He reached out for the bottled water on the bedside table and poured a glass taking a long drink. Setting it aside he looked down at Blair again.

She looked beautiful. She literally took his breath away. He reached out and ran a finger along her bare shoulder that was peeking out from the duvet. She didn't stir.

He was suddenly struck by an overwhelming feeling of melancholy. He knew this feeling of bliss and contentment was temporary. It was inevitable that he would do something eventually to destroy it. He had been too happy for too long. And it was just beginning to unravel; his uncle Jack, his back from the dead mother, the loss of his hotel. How long before this perfection was taken from him as well?

Chuck Bass wasn't meant for happy endings and epic love stories he knew that but while he had it he planned to revel in every minute of it. If nothing else, it would be something he could look back on and remember with a small bit of joy.

He shook his head trying to clear the gloom. If this was fleeting, he would at least hold on to it a little bit longer. He slid back down pulling the covers up and wrapping himself around Blair.

She moaned in her sleep, rolling onto her side and pulling his arm tightly around her waist. He buried his cheek into the side of her warm neck.

For right now, in this moment, he was happy and that was enough.

* * *

A/N A huge thank you to Mary (scarlett2u) for the huge amount of help she gave me on the all pivotal scene in the middle. This would have never come together without her amazing editing and support. She's also responsible for the amazing title. I had been asked by my readers to write the cocaine scene repeatedly as well as the anal sex scene (this was completely out of my comfort zone). I hope I've done both well for all of you that have asked. Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
